1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a piston driven product dispenser and more particularly to a container and dispenser having codispensing capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past various types of liquids, creams, and jells have been dispensed from various devices including piston operated product dispensers. Such a dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,645. The disadvantage of this type of dispenser when used for dispensing a product is that approximately 50% of the package space can not be used for the product. Further, in the prior art previous piston dispensers, which have provided for codispensing, the pistons occupy far too large an amount of the package space. This reduces the amount of product that can be conveniently pakaged in these prior art devices.